Nicholas Finch (Nailbiter)
While he was awaiting a trial, he received a call from his longtime friend, Eliot Carroll to assist with solving the Buckaroo murders. Investigating Buckaroo After arriving, he waited for his friend for hours in the rain. A woman told him to stop biting his nails as it is a bad habit in the town of Buckaroo. Later, Finch spots two boys harassing the girl and he steps in to protect her. Sheriff Crane stops by to break up the noise. They learn they are both searching for Eliot and are both surprised he stood them up. They decide to team up and search for their missing friend. When they headed to the hotel where Eliot was staying, they find the place is in flame. Finch burst into the room to recover the evidence Eliot had accumulated. When they return to town and find the Murder Store is draped with the body of a boy and his nails have been chewed off. They head to Edward Warren's, the nailbiter, home to investigate if he was involved. They save his life from an angry mob but quickly bring him in for questioning. He's later exonerated by the mortician since the fingers were pulled off by pliers, not the way Warren would traditionally chew them off. They are told that the dead body found in the burning was the Book Burner's. They agree to check out the gravesite. At the gravesite, they are attacked by Robby. Robby admits he was ordered to do it and they let him go. Crane and Finch soon discovered a series of underground tunnels where Eliot was tied up and mutilated. They rushed him to the hospital. Deciding to follow up on Robby, they went to his house and found the book burner mask. Suspecting he got it from the Murder Store, they head over to find the Murder Store in flames. The jump into action as a man dressed in a Minotaur suit and Warren are inside. Warren claims he was a silent partner and was only there to collect his money as the Minotaur man runs off. Finch heads to a beekeeper's home to investigate. He finds a man tied up in the basement and calls for help from Abigail Barker. However, when she arrives there is no one in the house. They are soon called to help children who have been abducted by their busdriver. Finch gets the local pastor, who knew the busdriver, to tell them his usual hangout and rushes to save the children. They're shocked when one of the children suddenly slices the throat of the busdriver and wonder if the town makes the killers of if the killers make the town. Caves of Buckaroo Fed up with the craziness, Finch ambushes Warren at his house. He begins physically beating Warren for information but Warren laughs and eggs him on. Finch changes tactics and begins biting his own nails, driving Warren mad. Warren finally agrees to tell him the secret of Buckaroo and its murderers. Finch showed up at Sharon's home with Warren to bring her with on discovering the secret. Warren brought them to the Serial Killer Graveyard. In the caves below, they found a second statue similar to the one Finch found underwater. As they were investigating, Warren slipped out in the darkness. Crane and Finch drove to the hospital where a commotion had been called in. They found Warren was being accused of attacking Carroll at the hospital. Crane thew Warren into the vehicle with her and Finch as they drove to the lake where the bus had submerged earlier. Warren lead them on a tour of more hidden tunnels from beneath the lake. He showed them he found the original five people who moved to Buckaroo to become serial killers. However, soon Alice appeared and said she had also been investigating the Buckaroo secrets. When the Butcher of Buckaroo suddenly appeared and stabbed Alice through the back, he looked at the group and told them to run. Sharon, Warren, and Finch attempted to flee with Alice from the butcher. After hiding under some dead bodies, they were informed by Warren that this Butcher has been around for a while. He informed them that they need to look into Doctor Glory's past, particularly his grandfather. Warren stayed behind to slow down the butcher while the rest of the group escaped and and called an ambulance to save the wounded Alice. Finch visited Crane in the hospital to say his goodbyes as he was to be hauled off the FBI. However, when Morty reveals that Carroll is now awake, he used force to push past FBI agents to Carroll's room. However, upon entering he learned that Carroll had been moved to a classified location. After a brief spat with Barker, he finally agreed to be taken in. Doctor Glory When Barker learned that a newly suspected serial killer, Daniel, was from Buckaroo, she went to San Antonio to find Nicholas Finch who had been relieved of duty. She asked him for help in investigating the case. Finch soon arrived and interrogated Daniel. He very quickly believed he wasn't the Devil Killer and ordered him to be released. Barker was shocked but Finch revealed his plans to tail Daniel. Together, Barker and Finch witnessed Daniel get dumped for lying and fired for the publicity of the Devil Killer case. They saw him duck into a building where they attempted to follow but instead found Warren standing over a murdered person dressed as a Devil. .]] Daniel and Warren quickly explained they weren't responsible for the woman's death. They were attempting to flee Buckaroo and Warren was helping them get setup with jobs and a new identity. Finch and Barker were slow to accept their story. They asked if there were others from Buckaroo in Atlanta. Daniel told them there was only Frank and he didn't show up to meet with him as he had planned. They decide to head to a secret meeting spot where they would meet occasionally. However, upon arriving, they found Frank was tied up in a strange structure. When Daniel moved to help him, Frank blamed him for being in the trap and then was lit on fire when Daniel tripped a wire and lit the structure. Barker and Finch became even more suspicous and Daniel took off in an attempt to escape while claiming innosense. However, he was shot in the head by Officer Vaughan. The crew was at a loss as to whether they should believe Daniel was truly guilty or not. Later, Vaughan received awards from the city for taking out the Devil Killer. However, Barker and Finch didn't believe the story and instead took the time to break into Vaughan's house and search for dirt. They found a knife that implicated Vaughan to be the Devil Killer. Suddenly, Vaughan returned home and attacked Finch and Barker for discovering his secret. Vaughan revealed he had been re-programmed by The Master and was killing the vagabonds escaping from Buckaroo. Barker revealed the building was surrounded by the police and it was over for Vaughan. Instead of being taking alive, Vaughan threw himself out the window and killed himself. Later, Barker and Finch went to the hospital. Finch demanded to see Carroll as he had helped her take down the Devil Killer per their agreement. Barker first entered Carroll's room alone. While she was gone, Finch went to speak with Warren. He began to press on the Warren's involvement with the Good Samaritan. Finch told Warren that he looked into the files and saw that the Good Samaritan had his fingernails chewed on. Finch asked him if he killed anyone, and Warren could only respond with that it was complicated. However, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. Finch ran into the room and found Barker standing over Carroll's body with Carroll having been murdered. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}